ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
The Fly
The Fly (Kanji: 翔, Katakana: フライ, Romanji: furai) is one of the fifty-two Clow Cards in the anime and is also part of the original nineteen cards from the manga series. It is under The Windy and under the power of the Moon, Yue, and Eastern Magic. Appearance Fly appears as a gargantuan, pale bird with a long neck and legs, resembling a crane. In the manga, Fly appears as giant due to it lashing out because of its injury. When it was comforted by Sakura, it shrunk to a smaller, infantile size. As a Sakura Card in the manga, a star appears on its forehead and chest, and its eyes are somewhat more shapely. Personality In the Anime, The Fly appears somewhat chaotic, like some other cards. But in the manga, the Fly as described as having a quiet temperament, like Windy, only acting destructive due to its injury. Magic and Abilities Wings: Fly mainly grants the ability of flight. Initially it used the wings of Sakura's Wand as a base. When it was transformed, to fit Sakura's needs, the wings now emerge from her back. Fortune Telling: All Clow Cards have the ability to help their user predict the future. Their method of fortune-telling is similar to that of tarot cards. The interpretation of the message the Clow Cards relay depends on the magical power of the user. Synopsis Clow Cards arc In the anime, Fly is captured using Windy. When the seal on the Book of Cards broke and the cards escaped, The Fly is the first Clow Card to show up. On the night when Cerberus teaches Sakura how to use the sealing wand, Fly begins to soar around town, causing trouble. Sakura experiences a little trouble, but she manages to bind Fly with Windy, the only card she has in her possession, and capture it.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 1 However, in the manga, Windy's powers are ineffective towards The Fly. Cerberus says it's because the Fly is a card based on Windy's magic. Failing her first attempt to capture The Fly, Sakura returns home. That night, Fly comes to Sakura in a dream in which The Fly was badly injured. After her dream, Sakura takes her second attempt to capture the Fly. There, Sakura realizes that her dream was true, and notices that The Fly isn't an aggressive card, but was scared because of its wound. Sakura uses The Jump, to reach The Fly, and hugs it to calm it down. Fly then comes to Sakura willingly.CardCaptor Sakura Manga: Volume 01, Pages 53-75 Sakura Cards arc Fly is one of Sakura's most often used card as she uses it as a method of escape or a type of transportation. It is transformed into a Sakura Card in Episode 51 of the anime/Volume 8 (Chapter 32) of the manga. Eriol Hiiragizawa enchanted a teddy bear and expanded it to great heights to terrorize Yue which resulted in Sakura needing to use both the Fly and Sword at the same time to defeat it. At first, Sakura thought it was impossible because both Fly and Sword make use of the wand. However, Sakura asks the Fly card to help her find a way to defeat the bear. When she uses Fly, its wings, which originally sprouted from her wand, appear instead on Sakura's back. This form gives her a greater flexibility with her magic, as she can now use the Fly in combination with any of her other cards.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 51 Appearances in Other Media In the second movie, Fly is one of the remaining five cards that Sakura has in her possession, and the third one that she uses against The Nothing. Sakura uses Fly to chase the Nothing around the amusement park, but when she and the Nothing directly confronts each other, the Nothing easily steals Fly from Sakura, leaving Sakura with only two cards left - The Shield and The Nameless Card.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Movie 2 The Fly also appears in the ''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle'' manga, during the Rekord arc, being ridden by Miyuki-chan (from Miyuki-chan in Wonderland) using Sakura's first staff. Gallery Anime= Thefly 1wand.png|The Fly being used png2016-04-04-19h36m49s685.png |-|Manga= CCS IC V1 PG67.jpg CCS IC V1 PG13.jpg CCS IC V1 PG43.jpg CCS IC V1 PG50.jpg CCS IC V1 PG71.jpg CCS IC V1 PG72.jpg CCS IC V1 PG76.jpg CCS IC V1 Back.jpg CCS IC V2 PG53.jpg CCS IC V2 PG51.jpg CCS IC V3 PG83.jpg CCS IC V3 PG66.jpg CCS MC PG38.jpg CCS MC PG31.jpg |-|Misc.= Cheerio V1 PG60.jpg Cheerio V1 PG56.jpg Cheerio V1 PG39.jpg Cheerio V1 PG33.jpg Cheerio V1 PG19.jpg Cheerio V1 PG18.jpg Cheerio V1 PG11.jpg Cheerio V1 PG17.png Cheerio V1 PG35.jpg Cheerio! 2 023.jpg Cheerio! 2 026.jpg Cheerio! 2 052.jpg Cheerio! 2 063.jpg Cheerio! 2 073.jpg Cheerio! 2 076.jpg Cheerio! 2 077.jpg Cheerio V3 PG09.jpg Cheerio V3 PG12.jpg Cheerio V3 PG17.jpg Cheerio V3 PG26.jpg Cheerio V3 PG52.jpg Cheerio V3 PG54.jpg Cheerio V3 PG83.jpg Cheerio V3 PG10.jpg Trivia *In the anime, Windy was used to capture it. In the manga, this failed as Fly itself is under Windy. *The kanji at the top of the card: 翔, (Pronounced Shō) means 'soar' or 'fly' in Japanese. References Navigation Category:Clow Cards